The present invention relates to a disc brake for a motor vehicle and in particular to a disc brake comprising a guide, in which at least one brake pad assembly is guided movably in a braking manner, wherein the brake pad assembly comprises a brake pad carrier, to which a vehicle brake pad is attached, which can be brought into interaction with a brake disc for achieving a braking effect, wherein the brake pad carrier has at least one retaining tongue, wherein the guide has at least one receiving region and wherein the retaining tongue can be accommodated, guided in an actuation direction, in the at least one receiving region, wherein a reset device is in contact with the at least one retaining tongue, via which reset device a reset force acting opposite to the actuation direction as a result of an elastic deformation due to braking deflection of the brake pad assembly can be applied to this and wherein the reset device has an elastically deformable region for resetting the brake pad carrier and a following plastically deformable region for permanent adaptation to wear of the vehicle brake pad.
Disc brakes of this kind are known from the prior art. Thus the document DE 10 2012 016 737 A1, for example, shows a disc brake, which has a reset device in the form of a reset spring. This reset spring has two curved regions shown in FIG. 6, which can each be elastically deformed in normal operation of the disc brake to reset the brake pad assembly and can each be deformed plastically to compensate for brake pad wear. In said document one and the same regions consequently serve both as elastically deformable regions for resetting and as plastically deformable regions for wear compensation.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 8,397,880 B2 also provides for such a functional connection of resetting and wear compensation and shows in particular in FIGS. 8A and 8B a likewise curved region in the reset device shown, which region serves as an elastically deformable region for resetting and as a plastically deformable region for wear compensation.
In systems of this kind with elastic and plastic deformation of one and the same region, impairment of the resetting of the brake pads can occur in particular in the case of heavy wear that is to be compensated for.